Many steam turbine apparatus are known for generating power. Today's power plants need to meet the growing demand for electricity while achieving efficient combustion, low emissions, and no net CO2 releases into the environment. Biomass boilers equipped with new combustion techniques enhance efficiency, which, results in lower heat rates. Emissions control devices used with such boilers significantly reduce NOx and CO emissions so that higher energy demands can met.